Conventional database systems allow users to search the contents of a database for particular keywords or search terms. For example, a database used by a bank may include a report listing transactions involving the customers of the bank. The database system may receive one or more search terms, such as a customer's name or account number, from a user and identify any occurrences of the specified search terms in the report. If the database system locates any occurrences of the search terms, the database system typically makes the report available to the user. A problem with convention database systems involves locating the occurrences of the search terms in the report. The user is often forced to scroll through the report and manually locate the specified search terms, which may be difficult and time consuming. The user could also use a “Find” function to search for the specified terms in the report. This forces the user to type in the search terms twice, which is also time consuming and increases the likelihood of typographical errors.